harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Caairo11/brudnopis8
Role aktorskie Role dubbingowe * 1960-1966: Flintstonowie * 1961-1962: Kocia ferajna – Lalek * 1964: Mary Poppins * 1967: Księga dżungli – Sęp * 1970: Josie i Kociaki * 1972-1973: Nowy Scooby Doo * 1976: Pogoda dla bogaczy * 1977-1980: Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki * 1978: Był sobie człowiek – ** Starszy z jaskiniowców (odc. 3), ** Starszy Egipcjanin (odc. 4), ** Sędzia (odc. 23), ** Starter (odc. 24) * 1979-1984: Scooby i Scrappy Doo (wydane przez Polskie Nagrania pod koniec lat osiemdziesiątych) – Scooby Doo, niektóre odcinki m.in. 3. * 1979: Scooby Doo podbija Hollywood * 1981-1990: Smerfy – Harmoniusz (w sezonie 1, 2 starej, jak i nowej wersji, 3, 4, 9 i większości 7) * 1981-1982: Heathcliff i Marmaduke * 1982: Królik Bugs: 1001 króliczych opowiastek * 1983: Dookoła świata z Willym Foggiem * 1985-1991: Gumisie * 1985-1988: Troskliwe misie * 1985-1988: M.A.S.K. * 1985: Asterix kontra Cezar * 1986: Asterix w Brytanii – Modus * 1987-1990: Kacze opowieści (stara wersja dubbingu) – ** woźnica bez głowy, zjawa (odc. 7), ** jeden z tych, którzy porwali Donalda do Garbulandii (odc. 40), ** radarzysta (odc. 51), ** kapitan statku "Zalana Mewa" (odc. 56) * 1987-1990: Kacze opowieści (nowa wersja dubbingu) – marynarz Barnaba (odc. 56) * 1987: Kocia ferajna w Beverly Hills – Lalek * 1987: Było sobie życie * 1988-1993: Hrabia Kaczula – ** Willy krog, ** Hainryk, ** Kosmita * 1989: Wielka bitwa Asteriksa * 1990-1994: Super Baloo * 1990-1994: Przygody Animków – ** Głowa rodziny pcheł, ** Lekarz (odc. Bezdomny kot) * 1990-1993: Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry’ego * 1990-1991: Muminki – Muttra * 1990: Pinokio * 1991: Piękna i Bestia * 1992-1998: Batman * 1992: W 80 marzeń dookoła świata * 1992: Nowe podróże Guliwera * 1992: Teknoman – Pegaz * 1993-1996: Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety * 1993: Huckleberry Finn * 1994-1998: Spider-Man – ** Linus "Microchip" Lieberman, ** Reżyser filmowy (odc. 50) * 1994: Aladyn: Powrót Dżafara – Fazul * 1994: Maska * 1994: Strażnik pierwszej damy * 1994: Opowieść Wigilijna Flintstonów * 1995-1997: Freakazoid! – Superłowca * 1995-1996: Maska * 1995: Pocahontas – Ben * 1995: Toy Story – Pan Bulwa * 1996-2003: Laboratorium Dextera – Nauczyciel w-fu (odc. Zbijany) * 1996-1997: Prawdziwe przygody Jonny’ego Questa * 1996-1997: Walter Melon * 1996: Dzwonnik z Notre Dame – Oafish * 1996: Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze – Moose Trengganu * 1997-2002: Pokémon − Chuck * 1997-1998: Przygody Olivera Twista * 1997-1998: 101 dalmatyńczyków * 1997: Pożyczalscy * 1997: Koty nie tańczą * 1997: Nowe przygody Batmana i Supermana * 1998-2004: Atomówki – Policjant w pociągu (odc. Potworny stryjek) * 1998: Zabić Sekala – Sehnalek * 1998: Srebrny Surfer * 1998: Scooby Doo na wyspie Zombie * 1999-2003: Nieustraszeni ratownicy * 1999-2002: Chojrak – tchórzliwy pies – Potwór z bagien * 1999: Toy Story 2 – Pan Bulwa * 1999: Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar * 1999: Mickey: Bajkowe Święta * 2000-2001: Tata lew * 2000: Uciekające kurczaki – Pan Tweedy * 2000: Król sokołów * 2001-2007: Mroczne przygody Billy’ego i Mandy – Ponury * 2001-2004: Samuraj Jack – ** Starzec (odc. 6), ** Cesarz (odc. 2, 19) * 2001-2003: Legenda Tarzana * 2001: Spirited Away: W krainie bogów – Kwatermistrz * 2001: Atlantyda – Zaginiony ląd * 2001: Słoń Benjamin * 2002-2008: Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie – ** Pan Szef (seria pierwsza i piąta), ** Klejbroda (seria czwarta), ** Chester (O.B.Ó.Z.) * 2002-2007: Kim Kolwiek – Dobbs * 2002-2005: Co nowego u Scooby’ego? * 2002-2004: Pan Andersen opowiada * 2002-2003: Ozzy i Drix – sierżant Kuper * 2002-2003: He-Man i Władcy Wszechświata * 2002: Król Maciuś Pierwszy * 2002: Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz * 2002: Planeta skarbów * 2002: Pinokio – karabinier #1 * 2002: Cyberłowcy * 2002: Tristan i Izolda – Gorvenal * 2002: Beyblade V-Force – Dziadek Tysona * 2003-2007: Z życia nastoletniego robota * 2003: Bionicle: Maska Światła – Toa Onua Nuva * 2003: Psie serce – Roll (koń) i Rejn (pies); w różnych odcinkach * 2003: El Cid - legenda o mężnym rycerzu – Fernando * 2003: Gdzie jest Nemo? – Dentysta * 2003: Sindbad: Legenda siedmiu mórz – Jed * 2003: Księga dżungli 2 * 2003: Baśniowy Świat 3 – Benjamin Franklin * 2003: Piotruś Pan – ** Fogarty, ** Piraci * 2003: 101 dalmatyńczyków II: Londyńska przygoda * 2004: Shrek 2 – Stary szlachcic * 2004: Legenda telewizji * 2004: Terminal * 2004: Mickey: Bardziej Bajkowe Święta * 2004: Barbie jako Księżniczka i Żebraczka – Strażnik #2 * 2004: Miki, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie – Brat Be * 2004: Żony ze Stepford * 2004: Transformerzy: Wojna o Energon – Megatron / Galvatron * 2004: Rybki z ferajny * 2004: Kroniki Riddicka: Mroczna furia * 2005-2008: Ben 10 – Kapitan Shaw (odc. 3) * 2005-2008: Ufolągi – Kapitan Spangley * 2005-2008: Awatar: Legenda Aanga * 2005-2007: Podwójne życie Jagody Lee * 2005: King Kong: Władca Atlantydy * 2005: Szeregowiec Dolot * 2005: Madagaskar * 2005: Transformerzy: Cybertron – Megatron / Galvatron * 2006: I Ty możesz zostać bohaterem – Pan Robinson * 2006: Sezon na misia – Gordy * 2006: Sposób na rekina − Jay * 2006: Tom i Jerry: Piraci i kudłaci * 2006: Epoka lodowcowa 2: Odwilż * 2006: Straszny dom − Landers * 2006: Asterix i Wikingowie – Asparanoiks * 2006: ŌBAN Star Racers – Rush * 2007: Zagroda według Otisa – Nathan * 2007: Billy i Mandy i zemsta Boogeymana – Ponury * 2007: Film o pszczołach * 2007: Scooby Doo i śnieżny stwór – Alfred * 2007: Shrek Trzeci – Król Harold * 2007: Mroczne przygody Klanu Na Drzewie –- Ponury * 2008: Tajemniczy Sobotowie – ** Gryzłak, ** Ian (odc. 9), ** Kryptyda z rogami (odc. 15) * 2008: Podpięść: Wariackie Halloween – Ponury * 2008: Krasula i my – Krasula * 2008: Wakfu – Drill (odc. 23) * 2009: Hannah Montana. Film * 2009: Tara Duncan – ** Manitou (odc. 4-7, 9), ** Guzu (odc. 8), ** Pracownik banku (odc. 10) Gry * 2001: Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel – ** Zarządca kadr Bractwa, ** Łaciak, ** Bo Duffy, ** Caldriss Hemlock, główny logistyk, ** Derry * 2002: Icewind Dale II – Soundset - mężczyzna półork * 2002: Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos * 2003: I.G.I.-2: Covert Strike – Jones * 2003: Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne * 2004: Batman: Sprawiedliwość ponad wszystko – Dwie Twarze / Harvey Dent * 2004: Shrek 2 – Rysiek niby-wróżka * 2004: Świątynia pierwotnego zła – Soundset - prosty wojownik * 2005: Age of Empires III – ** Iwan Groźny, ** Górnik * 2005: Stubbs the Zombie in Rebel Without a Pulse – ** Komendant policji, ** Pan Skrapek * 2006: Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs – Wódz wojenny Oneidów * 2006: Heroes of Might and Magic V * 2007: Broken Sword: Anioł śmierci – Chico Garella * 2007: Shrek Trzeci – Kapitan piratów * 2007: Wiedźmin – ** Odo, ** Krasnoludzki wojownik, ** Gruby ceglarz * 2008: Assassin's Creed – Warren Vidic * 2008: Fallout 3 – ** Fawkes, ** Wujek Leo, ** Supermutanci * 2008: Prince of Persia * 2009: Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures – ** Kalanthes, ** Pirat * 2009: Dragon Age: Początek – Duncan * 2009: Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi – Horace Slughorn * 2009: Transformers: Zemsta upadłych – Megatron * 2010: ArcaniA: Gothic 4 – ** Bartur, ** Ogbosh, ** Aldrich * 2010: Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci, część I – ** Mandangus Fletcher, ** Mugol #7 (postać drugoplanowa), ** Czarodziej #3 (postać drugoplanowa) * 2010: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty – Earl * 2010: Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. 2 * 2011: 1812: Serce Zimy – Kutzow * 2011: Afterfall: inSanity – Profesor * 2011: Auta 2 – Francesco Patlegumi * 2011: League of Legends – ** Braum, ** Sprzedawca, ** Kha’Zix * 2011: Mass Effect 2 – ** Gatatog Uvenk, ** Wojownik Urdnotów * 2011: Rage – ** Coffer, ** Norbu * 2011: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Sheogorath * 2011: Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów – ** Bernard Loredo, ** Więzień (postać epizodyczna) * 2012: ArcaniA: Upadek Setarrif – ** Ethorn VI, ** Uczony * 2012: Diablo III * 2012: Hitman: Rozgrzeszenie – ** Benjamin Travis, ** Blake Dexter (jeden z przerywników filmowych) * 2012: Risen 2: Mroczne wody – Hawkins * 2012: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – Dawnguard – Durnehviir * 2013: Company of Heroes 2 * 2013: Neverwinter – ** Dell McCourt, ** Czarodziej (intro) * 2013: Puppeteer – Miś Bandzior Królewski * 2013: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – ** Aleksiej Stiukow, ** Brakk * 2013: Tomb Raider – Angus „Grim” Grimaldi * 2014: Diablo III: Reaper of Souls * 2014: Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft – ** Karczmarz, ** Berserker z Amani, ** Rozjemca Aldorów * 2014: Sunset Overdrive * 2015: Dying Light – ** Mesut, ** Shakur, ** Seref Hasan * 2015: The Order: 1886 – Lord Hastings Słuchowiska * 2003: Przygody Dona Kichota – Kmieć (odc. 32) * 2005: Boży bojownicy * 2005: Paragraf 22 * 2010: Narrenturm – ** Owczarz, ** Zakonnik, ** Wieśniak * 2011: Miecz przeznaczenia – Wójt * 2011: Ostatnie życzenie – Kupiec * 2012: Boży bojownicy – ** Amadej Bata, ** Ciemny * 2013: Lux perpetua – ** Grabis Hempel, ** Schlegelholz * 2014: Ojciec chrzestny